The Purity In Your Heart
by Nagisa Kazumi
Summary: Palmon has a conversation with Mimi about her purity. Sorry again if this sucks too.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon and its characters! They belong to whoever they belong to! I'm sick of the disclaimer thingie!!! 

Author's notes: The 5th one in the serie but the 3rd one I wrote for the serie. I know Mimi's crest is Sincerity in the dubbed version but I think Purity in the Japanese version suits her more, so I chose Purity for Mimi, and that eventually left Jyou with Sincerity. I'm not sure if that's correct though, because I got all those Japanese version information on the net, so if they're not 100% correct, please tell me in the review section. 

  


The Purity In Your Heart

  


  
  
She couldn't be any happier, shopping with both of her parents on Sundays had became her wish since she was very young, however her father was always occupied with more and more work whenever she has free time, left alone her mother to shop with her. That was nice, too, but there's always something missing without her father's company, since sometimes he has even better taste on dressing than her mother and every piece of clothing he chose are on her favourite list. Holding both her Mom and Dad's hands, she nestled to her parents like a kitten with a cherry smile. 

Her mother has noticed her daughter's snuggle by now, she patted on her hat, making her daughter to look up. "You look pretty excited today." 

The brown haired girl giggled at the touch, she squeezed both of her parent's hands lightly. "I've dream for this day for sooooo long! Daddy just keeps working and working and never spends time to shop with me! Look at my dress, it's the most recent one he bought me and it's five months ago!" She finished, pouting. 

Her father smiled, "all right, all right, I'll go anywhere you want me to today." He pulsed for a second, "have I ever tell you how cute you are when you pout?" Hearing some laughter from her Mom, she blushed a little. 

"Of course I'm cute! I always am!" 

They walked along the road in a relax gait, enjoying their family chatter on the busy Sunday street. As more people passed by, they knew they're close to their destination: the supermarket bargain. 

When they arrived, it looked like people all over the whole world had gathered up in one place and the place was scaring the little girl here. She backed up a few steps in an involuntary action, pulled her parents a little as she did so. 

Her father felt the pull and turned around, "Mimi? What's wrong?" 

That attracted her mother's attention, "what's wrong sweetie? Are you not feeling well?" 

That was one of Mimi's pet peeve, she hated crowded space in the fresh-air- loving-princess manner. Didn't want to spoil her parents' fun, she kept this fact a secret. 

"I'll wait for you here, I dislike shopping in supermarkets." She said sweetly as automatically edged away from the big crowd of people. Mr and Mrs. Tachikawa gave each other a look before turning to face Mimi again, they knew that was an excuse since she just shopped in another one yesterday, and they knew it was the big crowd of people that was bothering their daughter. They understood the point, for their love to their daughter they didn't want to go against her wish. 

"Alright then, wait for us here." Mr. Tachikawa smiled to his daughter, pinched her face softly. "Don't go anywhere too far away though." 

Mimi was delighted, "hai!" 

With that the couple went inside the supermarket hand in hand, soon went out of Mimi's site. She sighed in relief and sat down on a bench nearby, took one of her romance novel collection and buried her face into the book, unaware of her surroundings. 

"Um, excuse me miss," a male's voice came, but Mimi in the moment was too deep in the professing scene of the couple in her hands. 

"Miss?" Mimi was snapped out of the book by the demanding voice, she looked up from the book, feeling disturbed but tried her best to hide the pouting and annoyance in her voice. 

"Hai, can I help you?" She smiled sweetly towards the stranger standing in front of her, putting the bookmark into the page and put it aside. 

"I'm new in the city, can you tell me where the Hatoya Convenience Store is?" He asked politely, Mimi got the answer in a click of time. 

"Of course I can, but it's nowhere near." Mimi got up to her feet, pointing to its direction. "You can get there by a bus straight and that way you'll not get lost for sure." 

"But what if I happen to have lost my wallet?" The man stated bitterly, made it into kind of a less miserable joke by his the tone of his voice. 

Mimi frowned, pitying the stranger. "Then you're only left with the walking then. It's not going to be easy though, you'll have to go across seven blocks, then two left turns and then walk straight to the end of the street named Hatoya and then turn right........" 

The man stopped her by putting up his palm, "Um...... wait, let me get this organized....." 

In that break of time, Mimi had a rather better idea for the man to get there without getting lost. "I can walk there with you, that way I can show you the way!" 

The man's face showed a hint of appreciation, "but that's too bothering....." 

"No, not at all!" She said and dragged the stranger by an arm onto the way. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

"Thank you so much for your help, I really appreciate it." The man smiled at the little girl in front of him, who was now overwhelmed by happiness of being able to help another person out. 

"You're welcomed!" She almost jumped up into the air, helping other people out was just such a delighting thing to do. 

After waving their goodbyes, Mimi felt she had missed something...... very important........ oh god! Her parents! She gasped in terror and flied her way back to the supermarket. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

It was pinch dark by the time she was back at the supermarket, Mimi knew something really serious is going to take place. VERY SERIOUS. What she saw was her parents were stopping people on their ways and inquired for her existence, nervous to death expressions on their faces. 

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" 

The married couple turned immediately to the direction of where the familiar voice had came from. Once they saw the brown haired girl's figure, they ran towards it and gave it a big hug. 

"Where have you been? We're worrying to death!" Mrs. Tachikawa tightened her embrace a bit more, as if her daughter's going to disappear. 

"We told you to stay somewhere near!" Mr. Tachikawa said loudly, but not too critical to scare her daughter. 

Mimi, being into both of her parents' embrace, could said nothing other than "I'm... sorry..... I'm really sorry...." She choked back her tears without succeed. "I was...... just helping a mister out..........." 

"What?" Mr. Tachikawa asked in awe, he is a gentle father in Mimi's heart, but he can just be a little bit scaring when he's angry. "How many times did I tell you not to deal with a stranger?" 

"I was just......." 

"He's right! It's too dangerous! What if he kidnaps you or something bad happen to you?" Mrs. Tachikawa exclaimed, hug her daughter even tighter. 

"But I was just........" 

"Let's go home before discussing about this." Mr. Tachikawa rarely blurted as he loosened his embrace, Mimi knew a _wonderful_discussion is waiting for her not as far ahead as where the Hatoya Convenience Store is. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

In the empty bedroom, the green creature has finished her last bottle of her pure oxygenated water and her partner still hasn't been back yet. What took her so long? Wondering the question for the thousandth time of the night, she knew she's bored. 

She almost jumped as the door was slowly slided open, but was happy that her partner was finally back. 

"Konbawa!" Palmon greeted delightly, but without any respond Mimi slammed her weary body onto her pink bedsheeted bed, careful enough not to hit her partner. Palmon frowned, something must've happened to the Keeper of Purity, the tears in her eyes are evidences. 

"What's wrong?" She queried quietly, eyes never leaving her partner. Mimi simply shook, but still pouting. 

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Palmon comforted, edged closer to Mimi to show her sign of concerness. Mimi, finally turned her glance to her partner, sat up into a sitting position, still keeping the pouting. 

"Do you know why I'm back so late?" 

Palmon shook slightly, waiting for the brown haired girl to continue. 

Mimi gathered her knees into her arms, putting her chin onto them. "I've met a person in need for help today, so I offered the help to bring him to where he was heading to and I felt very happy about it." She paused, Palmon nodded as respond. 

"And because of that I ran too far from Okaa-san and Otou-san, and they almost got freaked out because of my disappearance and when I tell them about I've helped a stranger out, they got pissed off and told me off a lesson. That's why I'm back here so late." She felt tears filled her eyes again, she wiped them away with the back of the sleeve, Palmon pulled her into her embrace. "I just don't understand," she continued through her hisses. "What's the big deal of helping other people out? I really did try to help!" 

Palmon patted her partner's shoulder, "they didn't mean that, they were just worried about you." 

"But what's the point of worrying?" Mimi yelled roughly, voice almost cracking. 

"Mimi, they're worried because you're putting yourself into danger, without yourself knowing." Mimi looked up to meet Palmon's eyes, confused look in hers. Palmon explained with a smile, "not everyone in this world are as gentle and kind as you thought they are, you need to protect yourself for living in this world. This time you maybe lucky, but how many times can you pull yourself through this gambling?" 

"But everyone seem to be so nice......" Mimi placed her forehead on her knees, kept silent for several minutes before she continued. "....but even if what you said is the truth, I'll still tend to see people's good side, the world becomes a lot more beautiful that way." 

Palmon smiled again, snuggle to her partner. "That's why I said you're special, Mimi." Her partner hugged her in return. "Always loving, always consider other people before yourself. I'll protect you, because it's not your fault to be the Keeper of Purity, to be the one who has a kind heart." 

Mimi felt much more relieved, her tears of happiness slid down her cheeks for having such a great friend to be beside her and know her so well. 

  
  
~Owari~ 

  
For some unknown reason I just can't write fics on Mimi, see how sucky this fic is? I know a lot of Mimi lovers must have their weapons in their hands, ready to take my life now...... Please Read and Review, give me comments, both negatives and positives are always welcomed. 


End file.
